


That One Time Fury Met Moody

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: That One Time... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Fury Met Moody

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Guest reviewer on 'That One Time Alex Rider Met the Avengers' - I was rereading reviews, and it sparked this idea. - "Do you have ANY idea how much I want to see Fury meet Alastor Moody now? SERIOUSLY. The world would implode from having such a concentrated amount of kick-a** in one spot."
> 
> Anyway, this happens after the Avengers but before Age of Ultron, and sometime between Order of the Phoenix and the Deathly Hallows.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. I hope you enjoy!

They met in a warehouse - old and slated for demolishing, out of the way and quiet. A cliché, but neither of them cared about that.

Fury circled Moody, who eyed him back.

"Nice eyepatch," the auror said eventually.

The Shield director raised an eyebrow, but stopped his circling. "Nice eye." Moody nodded silently, and then said eye whirled around to cover all angles, silently making sure they were alone. Fury's eyebrow, which had never lowered, went up higher. "I wasn't followed, and I wouldn't break the agreement. Besides," his lips twitched upwards, "if you hurt me, then my agents would kill you."

"They'd have to find me first," Mad-eye grunted, and Fury snorted.

"True," the director acknowledged. "But they would eventually. No one can hide from Shield forever. Not even a wizard cop."

"We'll test that," the auror decided.

"Excuse me?" Fury demanded.

"We're here to make an agreement, right?" Moody inquired. "So let's make one - we'll do our best to keep the Death Eaters and Voldemort out of the U.S., and you'll help us find their headquarters."

Fury eyed the auror, who stood steady under his hard gaze. The director had to give him points for that. "Deal," he decided, holding out a hand to shake. As Moody took it, he added, "If you'll come with me now, I'll show you the helicarrier. You can scare our new recruits," Fury grinned, and Moody's lips twitched into as much of a smile as he would allow.

"Deal," he agreed.

* * *

Fury and Moody stood side by side just inside the doorway to the training room. In it, Black Widow sent them glances in between beating the new recruits' egos into a pulp, but never said a word. None of the rookies did either, but that was because none of them had noticed the two men when they first entered the room. An impressive feat, both men would admit, but not in a good way - no one should be able to ignore the stares of their director and a hardened auror for five minutes.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked at them, smirking at the way the woman spy just rolled her eyes as the new recruits jumped out of their skin before quickly moving to attention. Except... his favorite line shouldn't be amplified that much by the room. It was almost like two people screamed it at the same time... His magical eye rolled to the side to see Fury glaring at the rookies, and suppressed a snort of humor. Seemed like Fury enjoyed the line too.

Fury sensed Moody looking at him, but ignored him until Black Widow had the recruits training again and they were in the hall. "'Constant vigilance,' huh?" the director grunted.

The auror shrugged, "Always works."

Fury smirked, "I think this deal is going to work out well."

Moody nodded silently in agreement, and the two men walked down the hall shoulder to shoulder discussing tactics.


End file.
